


Please Don't Go

by SilverGoddess666



Series: Harmonies [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Like, M/M, but i literally couldn't find a fuck to give if my life depended on it, but it's mostly fluff, gut wrenchingly cute fluff, klance, lance is too good and pure for this world, most of these oneshots run a little ooc, there's a little angst ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGoddess666/pseuds/SilverGoddess666
Summary: Lance had always dreamt of flying among the stars, but now, all he wanted was to go back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back for the fourth installment of Harmonies! I was talking to @shipstiel about their fic, The Message(OMFG, THIS IS THE CUTEST WRONG NUMBER FIC EVER??? PLEASE GO READ IT, IT'S ALMOST DONE) and got inspired to write another part of this.
> 
> My poor, homesick babe. Lance had a literal heart of gold, tho, and nothing anyone can say will ever convince me otherwise.
> 
> Song used is Please Don't Do by Joel Adams. I highly recommend checking out the acoustic version on his YouTube. I apologize for any mistakes as this was written in an hour and not edited whatsoever, like all my oneshots tend to be, oops.(it's ironic I was top of my English class and am a beta for several people, and I don't even edit my own shit)

Stars.

Lance never thought he’d see the day where’d he’d be sick of seeing them. Ever since the day his dad took him to see an air show when he was seven, it had been his dream to fly among them. But now that that dream was a reality, drifting through millions and millions of stars, not once seeing a constellation he recognized, he was _so_ tired of seeing stars, stars, so many stars and nothing else.

Many nights, he could still sit beneath them and revel in their beauty, but ones like this one, they started back down at him, painfully unfamiliar in their patters that had never changed back home.

He’d woken up about an hour ago, to tears on his cheeks. Nightmares weren’t a normal thing for him, not really, and he wouldn’t even call his dream such a thing. It had been one of the beach, where he spent many weekends with his family, but he quickly realized they could neither see nor hear him. Like he wasn’t there. _Because, he wasn’t._ He woke up right after they left the beach and he was unable to follow, his legs pushing as hard as they could as he gained no ground as they vanished.

His homesickness came in bouts, slowly but surely becoming easier to deal with as he spent more and more time away from Earth, but it didn’t make times like this any less painful.

The alien guitar had been resting in his lap the entire time, brought more out of habit than anything. He would often play it to feel a little closer to home, but right now, it felt a little _too_ close.

He wondered when Keith would notice his absence. It was rare they slept in separate rooms anymore. It took exactly one awkward Dad Talk™ from Shiro to quell any thoughts that they did anything besides sleep. It had only been about a month and both boys were perfectly content with the slow pace they maintained, so the sleeping together was just that.

But they had also gotten used to each other’s presence in bed, prompting one to wake up if the other left. Lance hoped it would be just a little longer, he hated waking Keith up with things like this. His homesickness wasn’t news to anyone, but he didn’t like burdening other people with his emotional baggage when he didn’t have to.

Shaking his head, he finally picked up the septichord, leaning forward over the instrument, beginning to hum, a soft vibrato thrumming in his throat.

_“Nobody ever knows_

_Nobody ever sees_

_I left my soul_

_Back there, now I’m too weak_

_Most nights I pray for, you to come home_

_Praying to the lord_

_Praying for my soul”_

His eyes slid closed, and for a moment, he allowed himself to pretend he was back home, sitting in his old bedroom in front of the window like he used to, playing quietly to himself after everyone was asleep. He imagined being able to hear the soft tinkle of rain on his window again, the feeling of soft grass under his bare feet. The warm grit of sand on the beach, the cold rush of the sea when he’d surf. The smell of the summer heat, the cool breezes on his skin.

_“Now please, don’t go_

_Most nights I hardly sleep when I’m alone_

_Now please, don’t go_

_I think of you whenever I’m alone_

_So please don’t go”_

His lips pressed together as he began to hum again. Images of his family came next. His father, who had the same blue eyes and brown hair as him with fair skin, from his Granddad, who’d been Danish. His mother, with caramel skin and a warm smile and the best hugs anyone could ever ask for. His older sister and the way she used to drive him to school and his friend’s houses, never once complaining about it. His older brother, by only a year, who he used to wrestle with even thought they’d often get in trouble for it. The twins, four years younger than him, two boys with more energy than a nuclear reactor. His baby sister who’d been three when he’d left for the Garrison, always calling him “Las” instead of Lance because she couldn’t pronounce it correctly at first and never he never bothered to correct her. If he recalled correctly, she’d be turning five soon. Not one, but two missed birthdays.

_“Cause I don’t ever wanna know_

_Don’t ever wanna see things change_

_‘Cause when I’m living on my own_

_I wanna take it back and start again_

_Most nights I pray for you to come home_

_Praying to the lord_

_Praying for my soul”_

He remembered the year they’d all packed up and gone to Denmark a family reunion, the origin of how a big family of Cuban kids ended up with McClain for a last name. It had been a mess of some of his favorite memories. He remembered picking up a few Danish swear words from his cousins from there, teaching them some in Spanish as well. His Danish accent was the worst thing ever, and so was their Spanish one.

_“Now please, don’t go_

_Most nights I hardly sleep when I’m alone_

_Now please don’t go, oh no_

_I think of you whenever I’m alone_

_So please don’t go”_

His fingers struck the strings with a bit more force, as his mind drifted back to the ever growing pile of letters for his family stashed away in a drawer in his room, telling them about his adventures in space, and recently, Keith.

_“I send so many messages, you don’t reply_

_Gotta figure out what am I missing, oh_

_Singing now, oh, oh oh_

_And I need you now, I need you now_

_Oh, oh, oh”_

The high ring of his voice faded down as he softened his strumming, running through the last verse more quietly. He felt, rather than heard, a presence behind him, as he let the humming taper off, knowing who it was. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Lance remained quiet as Keith made his way over to him, sitting next to Lance and leaving only a few inches of space between them. After a minute, Lance let his head fall softly to his shoulder, staring at their reflections in the smooth glass. “I miss them.”

“I know.”

Keith was definitely not a man of many words, but Lance had come to learn it didn’t take many to get the point across.

“It’s just…sometimes I wonder. How they are. If they miss me. How worried they are. I’m sure the Garrison told them some bullshit story, that we’re probably dead. I can’t imagine what they must think.” Lance said softly, turning to press his forehead against the thin material of Keith’s black t-shirt.

Keith was quiet for a minute.

“I…I don’t know what that’s like.” He began hesitantly. “I’ve never had a family like yours. Mine died when I was a kid. I’ve been through more foster homes than most kids probably know exist. I’m not particularly attached to much of anything back on Earth, because for the longest time, Shiro was all I had. His family was actually the last one I went to, thought I wasn’t there for long because I turned eighteen less than a year later. I followed him to the Garrison, but after he disappeared, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t have anything else stable in my life so I just left.”

“Honestly?” Lance began after Keith fell silent. “That sucks. I don’t know where I’d be without my family. They’re everything to me, and I wish you knew what that was like. Even thought it hurts now, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Lance then straightened and turned to him.

“But what if you could?”

Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Could what?”

“Have a family like that. If, no, _when_ , we make it back to Earth, you’re meeting my family. No one should have to grow up not knowing what it’s like. My family’s huge, I have plenty to go around. I want you to know what it’s like.”

Keith’s eyes were wide. “You…You want me to meet your family?”

Lance rolled his eyes at his question. “Well, obviously I want you to _meet_ them, you’re my space boyfriend. I’m asking if you’d want to be a _part_ of it. I mean, that kinda wouldn’t be your choice once you meet my mom. She absolutely would not stand for you being on your own anymore. And besides, once you taste her strawberry and cheese empanadas, you’re not gonna want to go anywhere anyways. But, yeah…”

Keith’s mouth refused to open to answer, his brain was still trying to process Lance’s words.

Lance deflated a bit at the lack of response, backpedalling immediately. “I mean, you don’t have to, I get it, they can be kinda overwhelm-mph!”

His words were cut off by Keith pressing his lips sharply against Lance’s.

“Quit that. It just took me a minute for my brain to catch up.” Keith scolded lightly. “I’d love to.”

Lance’s expression did a complete one-eighty, and the sparkle came back to his eyes. “Great. Now, next objective is to actually _get back to Earth_.”

“Yeah, how about we worry about that later?” Keith cut him off. “Pretty sure you’re in a good mood now and I refuse to talk about things that will put you back in a bad one. Tell me about your family. I want to know what I’m up against here.”

“Oh my god, I have _got_ to tell you about this one time I got into a surfing contest with my older brother and ended up breaking my arm. Probably should have known it was a bad idea when he suggested we use the kid ones, since we were both _way_ too tall for them by them, but the challenge had been set, so…”

(*)

The next morning, Shiro found them leaning against each other against the glass, fast asleep. He just chuckled and slipped away, leaving the two be.

**Author's Note:**

> LANCE IS SUCH A GOOD BEAN??? i'M???
> 
> But yeah, that was my dose of cavity-inducing cute for this round. Please leave me a comment if you liked it, I love hearing feedback! I do take song suggestions if anyone wants to drop one!


End file.
